


Tied to You

by Phoenixofslytherin



Series: Roll-A-Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Tether(s), Healing, Other, tethered souls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixofslytherin/pseuds/Phoenixofslytherin
Summary: Hermione Granger finds Antonin Dolohov unconscious and injured in the woods. When he wakes up a surprise awaits them both.....
Series: Roll-A-Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003116
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tied to You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: From Malfoy’s Raven in the FB group Death Eater Groupies….
> 
> DE is hurt and passes out before they make it to safety. When they wake up it’s to warmth and the sound of humming, and surprisingly their pain is gone. They open their eyes to find - character- taking care of them and are shocked they aren’t arrested or dead or something equally as horrible.

The first thing Antonin Dolohov noticed as he regained consciousness was that he was comfortable. He was warm and pain free for the first time in what felt like months. Hell, it could have been years, he couldn’t remember. There was something else as well, a gentle feminine humming, and it sounded as if it was coming from somewhere close by.

He lay still, pondering his predicament. If he really was dead, he was actually quite comfortable. He kept his eyes closed so as not to give his change of consciousness away, and assessed his options. He was laying on what felt like a soft and comfortable bed. He was covered by a warm feather duvet and the air he was breathing was clean and filled with a faint floral scent.

He prised open an eye, wincing as the bright sunlight made him close it hastily once more. The room was fresh and white, with little signs of springtime everywhere. Daffodils in one vase, apple blossom in another, and in the corner, a curly haired witch who was filling a bowl with warm water, and arranging what looked like healing potions on a small tray. 

She was the source of the humming. It was a pretty tune with a light, uplifting melody. She turned and did a double take as she noticed him awake and watching her. Her humming stopped abruptly and Antonin frowned as a look of fear passed quickly across her pretty face. Something deep inside him stirred uncomfortably, apparently he didn’t like seeing her frightened. Her fearful look only lasted for a second before she smiled, carefully stepping towards him once again. “Oh, you’re awake!”

“Yes.” His voice was hoarse and scratchy as if he hadn't used it for days. Which, he reasoned, he probably hadn’t.

“How are you feeling?” Hermione Granger asked, and he frowned. 

“Confused,” was the best answer he could manage.

“How come?” He watched as she stepped closer. Her eyes were brown, flecked with honey and her brown hair was naturally curly. She was effortlessly beautiful, a far cry from the perfectly groomed pureblood witches he was usually surrounded by. 

“I’m alive. You’re taking care of me. I’m not in prison… I don’t understand.”

“No. I don’t suppose you do.” He winced as he tried to sit up a little. “Stay down, you’ll hurt yourself more if you try to sit up.”

He stared at her, thoroughly confused. “Why didn’t you kill me when you had the chance in the woods?”

“Why didn’t you kill me when you tracked us down in London after the Weasley wedding? You and Thorfinn Rowle? We didn’t recognise you, you had plenty of time to kill myself and Ron and capture Harry, but you didn't.” Antonin shook his head, again wincing in pain. “Here. drink this. It’s a pain potion, it will help.” Hermione passed him a vial of liquid and a straw and waited as he drank, then cleared the empty vial away. Antonin looked down, fiddling with the edge of the sheet with hands that still tremoured, a residue of the cruciatus curse he had been hit with so many times in the past. “I didn’t kill you because I don’t kill people.” She said, “it’s not in my nature.”

“No.” He agreed. “It‘s not. Who won then?”

“The battle? Harry did. You Know Who fell, and we are free.”

Hermione’s eyes grew wide as Antonin dropped his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes. “Thank Merlin for that!”

“Quite.” Hermione agreed, watching the dark haired wizard in confusion. “And that wasn’t the reaction I expected from you. So, I’m back to wondering why you didn’t kill me in Charing Cross Road?”

“Because I didn’t want to.” His eyes were dark as he watched her, “I cursed you once in the Ministry and that was unintentional. It was meant to be a gentle spell but you silenced me and it went awry. You’ve haunted me since that night.”

Shocked, Hermione sat on the edge of his bed, setting the cloth she had been going to clean his wounds with on the tray. “You didn’t mean to harm me?” 

He shook his head. “No. But I did harm you. Which gave you every reason to want revenge. I know what you just said, but really, why didn’t you kill me when you found me in the woods Hermione?”

She swallowed hard. “Because I’d already suspected that you didn’t mean to harm me in the Ministry. It’s nice to hear you confirm that though. And, I know that you could have easily killed me in Charing Cross, as I said, but you didn’t. So, given that and the fact that killing people really isn’t in my nature, I brought you here to heal you instead. And I’ve been doing some research.”

He nodded, his eyes alight with interest. “I found a book on ancient curses and curse bonds. I’ve noticed that since the night in the Ministry I’ve been having feelings that aren’t entirely my own.” His eyes gave him away, they narrowed very slightly, his pupils contracting just a touch with fear. “You’ve had the same experiences haven’t you?” slowly Antonin nodded. “So you see, I couldn’t have killed you, even if I’d wanted to, because the curse that went awry actually worked as a tether. Our souls are now tethered to each other. And that, I think is the real reason you didn’t kill me in Charing Cross, and it’s why I brought you here to heal you instead of killing you too. Neither of us can kill the other, because if one of us dies, then both of us die.”


End file.
